Mitsuki Hyoudou/Equipment and Abilities
Mitsuki is an extremely powerful devil. While her rank in Devil Society is Mid-Rank, her rank on the Global Power Scale at full power is an SS Ranked Ultimate Class Devil. She can easily match beings the likes of her brother and Vali Lucifer. Her mastery over the Longinus Gear, Telos Karma, has granted her the moniker: The Last Judge '''or '''The Final Judgement of God. Equipment 'Telos Karma' The Longinus Gear, Telos Karma, has the ability to let Mitsuki force probabilities to change in her favor and against her opponents. She can make attacks miss and even increase the probability of her own attacks hitting an opponent she can otherwise hit. Telos Karma takes the appearance of a violet gauntlet on her right arm. While it has no offensive capabilities, Mitsuki uses it strategically in battle, causing her opponents to miss or reduce the durability of their weapons. The weapon does have limits as it cannot affect beings higher than she is in power. Weighted Scales: The Balance Breaker of Telos Karma. Mitsuki is covered in a black and violet armor. The effects of her gear are enhanced to the point where D to C Rank Deity Class Beings are able to be affected by the powers of Telos Karma. *'Positive Karma Ball': A ball made of pure energy. This energy sphere has a 99.99% chance of hitting her opponent. *'Alter': Mitsuki can forcibly alter the outcomes of her opponents' attacks causing them to miss her entirely. Grand Design An ultimate form unique to Telos Karma. It allows Mitsuki to forcibly impose her will on probability giving her control rivaling that of deities that control fate such as the Norns or the Fates. The chant goes as follows: Ye who dwell on the face of Creation Are bound by my subject and will Obey and be subject to the layout of my Grand Design. '' Telos Karma Balance Breaker.png|Balance Breaker: Weighted Scales Grand Design Armor.jpg|Grand Design Form '' Blades of Fate Mitsuki's new Enochian weapon is a pair of wristblades that take the form of wristbands on her arm. When unsealed, they appear as dark blue bracers that cover her entire forearm. Hidden inside the bracers are Enochian forged blades. The blades are fourteen inches in length and feature a serrated edge that can easily cut through bone as well as the hide of a Nemean Lion. Powers and Abilities *'Advanced Superhuman Strength': Mitsuki is able to keep up with her brother in terms of strength. *'Advanced Superhuman Speed': Mitsuki was able to keep up with Issei in his Balance Breaker very easily. Her position as a Knight also helps in this regard. *'Advanced Durability': Mitsuki was able to take hits from her brother in his Balance Breaker and survive a Dragon Shot from Issei that was boosted to five times the normal power. *'Immense Demonic Power': Mitsuki is said to be a devil prodigy of extreme power. She has an immense amount of demonic power that shortly after her reincarnation, Seekvaira had her power measured and it was seen to have rivaled that of a fully matured High-Class Devil. *'Expert Magician': Mitsuki is highly adept in magic. She can use extreme high-level spells that are capable of destroying an entire island effortlessly. During the war against Qlippoth, Mitsuki was able to cast a massive area of effect spell that was able to annihilate an entire army of cloned evil dragons. Her use of spells had Mephistopheles attempt to recruit her into his organization which she refused. **'Materia Expulsion': Mitsuki unleashes an immense burst of energy that is able to easily destroy a massive portion of a magically enhanced replica of Manhattan, New York. It was even able to defeat the Warriors Three, Ultimate Class Norse Warriors that are said to be the most elite warriors of Asgard. **'Fallen Down': Mitsuki creates a series of magic circles in the air the fires a massive beam of highly destructive energy. **'Moonshadow Beam': Mitsuki creates a violet magic circle that fires a beam of black and violet destructive energy at her foes. Materia Expulsion.gif|Materia Expulsion Fallen Down.gif|Fallen Down *'Flight': Using her devil wings, Mitsuki can fly. *'Teleportation': Mitsuki can teleport using magic circles. Trivia *The Telos Karma Balance Breaker and Grand Design Form is based on Albedo's armor from Overlord and Dark Samus from Metroid. Category:CrimsonSOng